


until the winter ends

by day_lily



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, minor black eagle route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_lily/pseuds/day_lily
Summary: “I was thinking while I was looking up at the stars tonight,” Ferdinand says softly, “about all of the people we once called classmates back at the monastery. His Majesty Dimitri. Maybe...maybe even Claude, wherever he may be now. They could be looking up at these stars tonight, don’t you think?”Hubert and Ferdinand share five kisses en route to Arianrhod.Ferdibert Week 2019:Day 2 (Winter) & 8 (Free Day)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118
Collections: Sun & Moon 《Ferdibert》





	until the winter ends

**Author's Note:**

> i am very late with this...but please take this mess of soft ferdibert moments (and kisses) while they travel through faerghus....that is all!! enjoy!! :")
> 
> EDIT: minor edit of Dimitri's title because I forgot he was already crowned king in CF

I.

Four days after their departure from Garreg Mach and a cold, irritated Hubert later, the Imperial army finally makes it to the edges of Gaspard territory, the deep forests of Magdred Way lying behind them. 

Despite the waning of the Lone Moon, a heavy blanket of snow still coats the ground and the coniferous trees surrounding them. And it is _cold_. 

With every mile they march, it only seems to grow colder, and Hubert only grows more irate. Snow continues to fall around them in gentle flurries and he can see his breath fogging up in front of him as he nudges his horse to walk next to Edelgard’s steed as she leads their procession.

In Enbarr, the days are beginning to get progressively warmer and the air will be filled with the sweet scent of blooming wildflowers at this time of year. Faerghus, however, continues to be covered in snow. The skies above are gloomy and grey, and the crisp, cold air smells of pine and earth.

Hubert shivers, drawing the edges of his cloak around himself, as he listens to the snow crunch softly under the soldier’s boots. Even having bundled up in warmer layers before their departure from the monastery, Faerghus’ early spring wind is bone-chilling as it swirls around them, kicking up snow and shaking nearby tree branches.

Hubert glances back briefly, catching sight of Ferdinand who sits atop his warhorse, Erebus, and Sylvain who sits astride his own steed to Ferdinand’s right. He notes how Sylvain seems completely indifferent to the cold, and he scowls.

He absolutely hates it here.

Ferdinand, however, seems to be utterly delighted by the presence of snow. Even now, he continues to stares in wonderment at the snowflakes falling gently from the sky, laughing softly when they land upon his nose and cheeks and melt on impact.

Hubert feels a tiny smile tugging at his lips at the sight before he turns to face forward again, tucking his nose into the depths of his scarf.

They march on.

* * *

It’s dark when they stop to rest, just a few hours after the sun had set. 

Hubert is just closing the flap of Edelgard’s tent, papers and maps tucked under his other arm, when he hears Ferdinand’s voice rise above the din of chatting soldiers.

“ _Linhardt_! There you are!”

Edelgard looks up from where she sits in a makeshift seat, hunched over a table littered with papers, a quill in her hand. Her arched eyebrow is a silent, _is it Ferdinand again?_ , and he returns her gaze with a bewildered one of his own.

“What is it, Ferdinand? I was hoping to get some sleep before Edelgard makes us march into the night, so do make it quick–”

“Look at how the snow shimmers like the most exquisite jewels under the moonlight, Linhardt. Is it not a sight to behold–”

“Just a minute– _Ferdinand_ , _you fool!_ You are getting snow everywhere!”

Lindhardt’s muffled complaints float into the tent, and Edelgard laughs before giving Hubert a look from across her table. “Perhaps…” She starts, shoulders shaking with laughter as she watches Hubert set down the papers in his arms.

“I will handle this, Your Majesty.”

“Alright,” Edelgard answers, an amused glint in her eyes. “But do bring him here, Hubert. He can assist us in mapping out our next march. Surely that will keep him off Linhardt’s tail?” 

* * *

He finds Ferdinand and Linhardt standing near the middle of their camp, a generous amount of snow dusting their hair and clothing.

“All is well here, Linhardt?” Hubert asks as he approaches them, watching as Linhardt shakes snow from his hair and brushes it off his clothing.

“Ah. We are just fine since you’ve _finally_ decided to come, Hubert,” Linhardt drawls, raising a hand to pat Hubert’s shoulder as he walks past him. “I am happy to place Ferdinand back in your care, as _I_ will be preoccupied with finding a nice, warm place to nap in until we march.”

“Wait! The night is still young, Linhardt! How could you possibly sleep when there is such beauty to marvel at?” Ferdinand calls to Linhardt’s retreating figure, lips pursed. 

“Were you hurling snow at Linhardt?” Hubert asks incredulously as he turns to face Ferdinand. 

“Oh, by the Goddess, I was not!” Ferdinand cries. “I would not be much of a noble if I did such a deed, would I? I was merely showing him _this_.”

Ferdinand beams at him, amber eyes full of delight before he reaches down, scoops up a handful of snow and tosses it into the air, laughing as it flutters back down over him. “They look like glittering diamonds floating in the air, do they not, Hubert? They’re just _beautiful_.”

Standing underneath the pale silver light of the moon with snow sparkling in his amber locks and his cheeks tinged pink from the frosty night air — Ferdinand is _devastatingly_ handsome in Hubert's eyes. 

“You are insufferable,” Hubert says after a moment of silence, moving to gently wrap his arms around Ferdinand and hug him close. “You are utterly insufferable,” his voice is muffled against Ferdinand’s cold cheek, soft lips moving to catch the seam of Ferdinand’s mouth. Ferdinand’s lips curl into a loving smile as he revels in the affection, giggling quietly as Hubert nuzzles his nose into his flushed cheeks and drops gentle kisses along his nose.

“Yet you are enamoured by me all the same,” Ferdinand teases.

“I am, darling,” Hubert whispers, laughing when Ferdinand places a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ferdinand breathes, a soft smile on his face.

Hubert can feel his cheeks grow warm at the sight as he reluctantly pulls back from their embrace, recalling Edelgard’s orders. 

“Come now, Her Majesty has assented to you assisting us in mapping the route of our next march,” he says, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he dusts snow from the top of Ferdinand’s head. “And do leave Linhardt out of your snow escapades from now on, hm?”

II.

With Ashe’s guidance, they find a tiny village on the outskirts of Magdred’s thick woods. A small party is assembled to enter town to see if it is possible to restock on any provisions, while another party is to have weapons brought to the local blacksmith to be repaired. The rest would stay and set up camp in the clearing they had found. Ferdinand had eagerly volunteered to go into town, eyes bright and a smile on his face as he followed the party led by Sylvain and Ashe out of their camp.

Hubert pours over local maps in the centre of the camp with Edelgard for a little over an hour, discussing possible ambush points until the whinnies of horses catch his attention. Looking up, he sees one of the two small parties of soldiers they had dispatched earlier trickling back into camp, Erebus and her rider near the front of the procession.

He watches as Ferdinand dismounts quickly, taking a moment to pull something from one of Erebus’ packs before he runs to greet them, his fur-lined crimson cloak billowing around him. His steed follows after him slowly, trotting just a little ways behind.

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” he bows to Edelgard before turning to Hubert, his eyes alight. “And to you, Hubert.”

“I see you’ve returned from your trip into the village, Ferdinand,” Edelgard laughs, setting down the quill in her hand as she turns to face him. “In quite high spirits as well, I see.” Her eyes flicker down to the bundle of fabric he holds in his arms. “And what are those, might I ask?”

Ferdinand’s face lights up, and Hubert feels a wave of affection wash over him, feels himself falling in love with Ferdinand a little bit more every time he smiles. “Indeed I have! And I have returned bearing gifts!”

“Gifts?” Edelgard looks surprised, glancing over at Hubert before watching as Ferdinand moves to set the pile of fabric in his hands on their table, plucking a pair of gloves from its depths. 

“These lovely things are made from the finest deerskin the village had to offer!” Ferdinand says as he hands Edelgard the gloves, beaming as she turns them over to scrutinize. “Not only are they are lined with fur to keep your hands warm, the merchant I purchased it from claims that you will continue to be able to utilize your axe in battle just fine, Edelgard.”

“Why, I-Ferdinand, you certainly didn’t have to,” Edelgard says softly, a fond smile spreading across her face as she slips them on to her hands. “But thank you, my friend. I will use them well.”

“I am most delighted to hear that!” Ferdinand responds gratefully before he turns his warm smile to Hubert.

“As for you, Hubert, I got you a thicker scarf,” he says, picking up a crimson coloured scarf from where it lay on the table and throwing it around Hubert’s neck. “The one you have been wearing since we left Garreg Mach is of Imperial design made purely for aesthetic purposes, but it performs most miserly when it comes to keeping you warm here in Faerghus territory.”

Hubert watches with the smallest curve to his lips as Ferdinand continues to fuss about the scarf, helping him loop it around his neck and smooth out creases in the fabric. He can’t help himself, a gloved hand reaching up to cup Ferdinand’s cheek tenderly before he leans forward to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Thank you, darling,” he murmurs, placing one last kiss on the tip of his nose before he pulls back.

“Oh-” Ferdinand blushes, his eyes wide as he stares back up at Hubert for a moment before his gaze flickers to where Edelgard is standing a little ways from them, watching them both with a smile.

“I,” Ferdinand starts, voice strangled and cheeks pink as he clears his throat, “must be off now, I suppose. I have procured warmer clothing for most of the Strike Force generals, and the sooner I get it to them, the sooner they will be rid of this winter chill!”

Then, with a bow to Edelgard and a soft press of his lips to Hubert’s cheek, he scampers off in the direction of the main camp, Erebus trotting after him dutifully.

Hubert tries to ignore the look Edelgard gives him when they return to work, tucking his nose into the crimson fabric of his new scarf and blaming the faint pink blush adorning his cheeks on the blasted cold Faerghus air.

III.

Hubert works for the better part of the next day, pouring over reports from his informants and scouring over sketches of Arianhrod’s exterior until the moon is high in the sky. He’s desperate for something, _anything_ that could help them penetrate this fortress that has never fallen since its inception.

A soft noise at the entrance of his tent pulls him from his thoughts, and he looks up from the papers littering his desk blearily. He sets down his quill and gets up from his seat with a sigh, striding over to lift the flap of his tent.

“Is there something you need-”

There, standing in front of his tent is Ferdinand bundled up in a swath of soft blankets with a sleepy smile on his face. He had clearly just woken up not too long ago, a pillow crease marking his right cheek and his long amber hair frazzled and poking out at odd angles.

“Good evening, Hubert,” Ferdinand greets him softly, the corners of his mouth curling up further when their eyes meet. “I had a feeling you would still be up.”

“Ferdinand, darling, what are you doing here at this hour?” Hubert asks as he ushers Ferdinand into his tent and out of the wind, a gentle hand placed on the small of his back. 

Ferdinand’s lips draw themselves into a purposeful pout as he turns to face the taller man. “Am I barred from visiting the Minister of the Imperial Household now as well?”

Hubert laughs, reaching a hand up to brush away strands of hair from Ferdinand’s cheeks. “Of course not, love. I was merely curious as to why you braved the chill to come here.”

“Well, I found myself being unable to–” Ferdinand mouth curls open into a yawn, a hand coming up to rub at his eyes and Hubert can _feel_ himself go soft at the sight. “Apologies...to sleep.”

Hubert raises an eyebrow at him, a ghost of a smile on his face. “Is that so?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ferdinand huffs, “I was not sleeping!”

“Of course,” Hubert laughs, moving to sit back down at his desk. “Well, you are welcome to take my cot–” He pauses when Ferdinand embraces him from behind, pressing his cheek between his shoulder blades.

“We march in the morning, Hubert. It would do you quite well to get some rest as well,” Ferdinand mumbles. “Come to bed now, please.”

Hubert is silent for a moment before he sighs. “Very well,” he says, laughing softly when he hears Ferdinand make a small sound of delight as he lets go of the taller man. “But do give me a moment to organize my desk before I join you.”

* * *

He spends some time shuffling his papers and maps into neat stacks, tying them together with strings of twine before beginning to snuff out the few candles lighting his desk and tent. It is only after hanging his outer jacket and cloak over the back of his chair that he joins Ferdinand under the covers and extra blankets the younger man had bundled over from his own tent. Ferdinand snuggles close to him, legs tangling with his and hands reaching up to cup Hubert’s cheeks tenderly.

“You took your sweet time, didn’t you?” Ferdinand huffs, pouting for good measure. “Truthfully, I have begun to notice that it is becoming increasingly difficult to sleep without knowing you are lying beside me.”

Hubert smiles as he shifts closer, grasping one of Ferdinand’s warm palms in his own cool, clammy one, and presses a soft kiss to Ferdinand’s knuckles. “Is that so, my love? Perhaps that is why you spend most nights in my tent now, rather than your own-”

Ferdinand shushes him a tender kiss, his embarrassment evident by his flushed cheeks as he says, “Alright, _enough_. Sleep, Hubert.” Ferdinand looks at him for a moment longer, eyes half-lidded with sleep and affection before they flutter shut.

Hubert can’t help but stare at him in the meagre, flickering light provided by the last candle still lit in his tent, eyes gently tracing the slope of Ferdinand’s nose, his soft eyelids, the gentle purse of his lips–

“Stop staring at me and _sleep_ ,” Ferdinand mutters, pressing his nose into Hubert’s neck and curling closer to him, “Edelgard plans for us march at dawn.”

Hubert chuckles, reaching over to snuff out the last candle by his bedside, and with a final kiss to the top of Ferdinand’s head, he closes his eyes and settles down to sleep.

IV.

Gentle hands slowly curl around his coffee mug and tug it out of his grasp the moment it leaves Hubert’s lips. Hubert sighs, watching as Ferdinand turns to place it on the desk behind him before scooting across his thighs to press their foreheads together, an innocent smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” He grumbles, reaching around Ferdinand for the handle of his mug. Ferdinand ignores his question, catching his hands in his own and lacing their fingers together. Hubert stills, glancing down at their intertwined hands before he heaves an exasperated sigh. “ _Ferdinand_.”

A beat of silence passed between them, Ferdinand still looking at him with a look of utter adoration, like Hubert himself was all of the happiness and warmth in this frigid land. All Hubert can do is stare back, an embarrassed smile threatening to bloom on his own lips.

Then, Ferdinand’s fingers are crooking underneath Hubert’s jaw, drawing his face towards him before he leans forward to kiss him softly, teeth nipping his bottom lip playfully before he pulls away.

“You taste like coffee,” Ferdinand whispers to him after a moment, eyes wide, as if he had just discovered a secret.

“Observant, are you, my darling?” Hubert teases, “and if I recall correctly, you found its taste distinctly unpalatable.” 

Amber hair, bright eyes, a smile as warm as the summer days in Enbarr. His heart feels so full when he looks at Ferdinand.

“You taste like coffee,” Ferdinand repeats, voice soft as he leans in to press his lips against Hubert’s once more. “And I think I am growing fonder of it.”

The coffee in his mug sits there, forgotten, as it cools in the chilly Faerghian morning air.

V.

Hubert watches as Ashe flits about the camp’s small makeshift kitchen like a tiny butterfly, alternating between hovering over a large pot on the stove and slicing something on the counter next to it. He’s so engrossed in whatever is boiling away on the fire that he hadn’t heard Hubert enter, and that makes Hubert all the more curious to see what he is cooking up.

He clears his throat. “What are you doing?”

Ashe whirls around at the sound of his voice, the surprised look on his face melting into a kind one when he sees who it is. “Oh, it’s you, Marquis Vestra! You gave me a start!” 

“My apologies,” Hubert says, barely sparing Ashe a glance as he walks over to stand next to the stove, leaning over to peer into the pot. “I was merely curious as to what you have stewing in there.”

Ashe picks up a ladle, beginning to stir the mixture. “Ah. Well...I thought I would make some hot cocoa! Faerghus’ springs aren’t as mild as they are in the Empire, afterall,” he laughs. “Truthfully, I would say that our early springs are akin to your winters.”

Hubert stays silent, watching as Ashe moves to carefully cut a block of chocolate into finely chopped pieces before pouring them into the pot.

“You know, I used to make hot cocoa for my little brother and sister on particularly cold nights,” Ashe says, smiling as he tosses a stick of cinnamon into the mixture. “Cold Faerghus nights don’t seem as chilly with good company and the sweetness of chocolate.”

“Oh, but enough of my rambling! Would you like a cup?” Ashe offers, a smile on his face as he picks up a mug sitting on a nearby counter with his free hand.

Hubert shakes his head. “You should know that I don’t indulge in sweets. Though I thank you for the offer.”

There is a knowing twinkle in Ashe’s olive eyes, and he laughs, shaking his head. “Oh, I guess I wasn’t being clear enough,” he says sheepishly. “I didn’t mean _you_ in particular, Marquis Vestra. But I’ve heard that _Ferdinand_ has a particular soft spot for sweets.”

* * *

He finds Ferdinand, bundled up in his favourite cosy crimson cloak, huddling beside the warmth of a crackling campfire. His gaze is up at the clear night sky, a wistful look upon his face.

“What are you doing out here alone?”

Ferdinand blinks up at him with a bright grin on his lips. “Oh, Hubert! Dorothea and Caspar retired to bed just a moment ago. We were gazing up at the stars together.” 

Hubert laughs softly, sitting down and tucking himself closer to Ferdinand and the warmth of the crackling fire. “Well then, I suppose I have you all to myself now.”

“Oh? Have you finally decided to take a break from your paperwork and spend some time with me?” Ferdinand teases, placing a fond kiss on Hubert’s temple.

Hubert is silent for a moment, a slight frown on his face. “We reach Arianrhod is less than a days march. And when the Silver Maiden falls, our battle will be taken to Fhirdiad,” he says seriously, reaching out to grasp one of Ferdinand’s hands in his own. “It is not that I wish to be away from you, darling, but we are at war.”

Ferdinand shakes his head, placing his free hand on Hubert’s arm, leaning in to kiss his cheek softly. “It was said in jest, love. I know you and Edelgard have been working tirelessly to ensure our victory when we lay siege on the Silver Maiden. And I am incredibly proud of the two of you.”

Hubert flushes at the praise before he stretches out his other hand, offering the mug full of hot cocoa he is holding to Ferdinand. “Here. Take this before it grows cold.”

Ferdinand gives him a curious look as he takes the proffered mug carefully. “Ashe made some hot cocoa,” Hubert says, taking delight in the bright smile that lights up the younger man's face. “Drink up. It’s chilly tonight.”

Ferdinand hums pleasantly as he takes a small sip, letting out a soft groan. “Ashe’s cooking is magnificent, as always. What an exquisite blend of cinnamon and cocoa!”

He takes a few more sips from the mug in his hands, looking into the fire crackling by their feet before he begins to speak, interrupting the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two of them.

“I was thinking while I was looking up at the stars tonight,” Ferdinand says softly, “about all of the people we once called classmates back at the monastery. His Majesty Dimitri. Maybe...maybe even Claude, wherever he may be now. They could be looking up at these stars tonight, don’t you think?” 

His gaze drifts back to the stars above and he stares earnestly at them for a moment, as if looking for an answer before he sighs, dropping his gaze back to the mug he cradled in his hands. “I have no regrets in choosing to walk with Edelgard. But...I do wonder if there was any other path that we could have taken. Any path that would not lead us to cross blades and shed the blood of our former companions.” 

Ferdinand shakes his head, his hands curling around the mug tighter as he glances at Hubert. “Look at me, musing about such dark thoughts when you finally have time to spare for me.”

“Ferdinand?”

“Hm?”

“I...am unable to understand all that you feel. I don’t regret or feel remorse for what we have and will have to do in the days to come. After all, this is all for Her Majesty Edelgard’s victory,” Hubert says as he reaches a hand up to tuck a lock of Ferdinand’s hair behind his ear.

Then, softly, “But I am happy you are here by my side, Ferdinand.”

“As if I could ever leave you behind, Hubert,” Ferdinand laughs, an affectionate smile on his face as he leans over to place a soft, lingering kiss on Hubert’s cheek.

“I am grateful you did not,” Hubert whispers, cupping one of Ferdinand’s flushed cheeks as he places a chaste kiss on his lips.

_Cold Faerghus nights don’t seem as chilly with good company and the sweetness of chocolate._

Ferdinand tastes like chocolate and cinnamon.

Hubert smiles.


End file.
